Malus Domesticus
by kennypanda
Summary: An epic saga set in Draco's bedroom, apples are involved, read to find out! I'm so sorry. This ficlet is intended to amuse. If human/fruit relations do not titillate your tastebuds, please feel free to move on to the next story.
1. Chapter 1 First Taste

**chapter 1 - first taste  
**

**Author's note:** **i wrote this as a joke to try and make my friend laugh. i apologise for the lack of capital letters; it appears i am allergic to the shift key. please feel free to tell me if you like it/love it/hate it/want me to kill it with fire.**

draco malfoy was in an _adventurous _mood. he felt… odd. a little hungry, perhaps. sitting in a comfortable armchair in his room, book in hand, it was a bit strange that draco should be feeling so restless. his grey eyes roamed around the room once, and then twice, absently looking at each item of furniture in turn, until his eyes fell on his bedside table.

and, more importantly, what was _on_ his bedside table.

round, plump, shiny, and such a bright green colour. indecently delicious-looking, the apple was so tempting. in an instant, draco had stood and, in a few paces, made his way over to it. he could only stand to look at it for a few seconds before his hand, almost of its own volition, shot upwards and clasped it greedily.

draco ran his finger over the smooth skin. it was cool to the touch, but so sleek, the perfect roundness was flawless. it had, almost a gravitational pull, an allure which draco himself was powerless to resist even as he tried. a voice, what little notion of conscience he had left in the back of his mind, assured him of how... how _wrong_ this would be. but still, he did not slow, approaching the shiny surface.

his pale lips slightly parted; his tongue was the first to make contact, and he repressed a shudder as it glided over the green skin. the first touch was so stimulating, so, so, _arousing_, he knew suddenly that he would not be able to stop. already, the anticipation of the taste of the sweet, tangy juice hidden within had caused his mouth to fill up with saliva.

he felt a slow drip venture out of the corner of his mouth and make its way down his chin, suddenly meeting with the surface of the apple and sliding sinfully downwards. from that moment, he knew what he wanted; for his own fluids to mix readily with the apple's, and the shocking suddenness of his desire snapped his mouth into action.

he widened his lips and bared straight, white teeth, shivering in a need so strong it was almost pain. the bite which followed was like magic; it was euphoria; the indescribable taste of the apple's juice, so fresh and _young,_ flowing into his willing mouth. the crispness was just perfect, and draco almost moaned in delight as he invaded the soft, inner flesh beneath the apple's bright green shell.

chewing ferociously, desperate to bring himself to the peak of taste, he felt the apple sliding over his tongue and through his mouth until the taste was hitting his every receptor; at the height of his arousal, he swallowed, taking a perverse delight in the feeling of the apple sliding down his throat, so smoothly, so perfectly.

exhausted, draco slumped back in his seat, clutching the apple, which now had a round bitemark in the centre.


	2. Chapter 2 Slice Vice

**chapter 2 - Slice Vice  
**

**Author's note: I am so sorry if you read this and it traumatises you. It traumatised _me_, writing it! Well anyway, I chose to keep it lower-case even though it was inconvenient, because that made it seem less serious. Which is isnt. Serious, that is. Happy reading, then! :D  
**

it was a saturday, and it was late at night. draco's eyes took in the blue shadows staining the large grounds he could see out of the kitchen window. his mouth felt parched and dry, and he dragged a tongue over chapped lips which were begging for some moisture.

his long fingers swept over the shiny granite worktops. they stopped suddenly when draco's cold grey eyes fell upon the object he desired. his eyes travelled tantalisingly slowly over a black handle, about two inches long, and then a long, thin blade, slate grey and glinting, pinpoint sharp and deadly.

draco reached to grip the handle automatically, but suddenly his arm froze in its tracks.

contrasting emotions fought within him; first, the instinct to bend to what he had given in to once before, the deep-seated need to be sated which made draco yearn for the divine pleasure he had succumbed to previously. but then, the cold shame, like an icy shower, the guilt which draco felt so harshly; a feeling which couldn't really be surprised, like his conscience was sick with disgrace.

although, perhaps that was part of the allure, the wickedness in draco's falling for the forbidden fruit. draco chuckled mirthlessly at the irony, not smiling despite the laugh.

draco ran his fingers over the handle. he inhaled sharply, his breath hitching. He felt so… depraved. draco cursed himself internally, but embraced his temptation and lifted the knife, fingers curling carefully around the handle.

turning to the elaborate ceramic fruit bowl, draco's eyes misted slightly. the sight of the apple, sitting ready, still as stone, caused his breath to hitch. he took it carefully, curving his fingers around the flawless curve. draco cupped the apple carefully in his slender fingers, cradling it almost like a child. his stomach lurched as the pads of his fingertips brushed against the green skin.

his grey eyes glinted, almost metallic, as he brought the blade of the knife, razor sharp and glittery, to rest on the apple's curving surface. the blade cast a dark shadow over the apple.

draco gulped, the sound impossibly loud and pronounced in the palpable silence. draco's fingers flexed once, then again, nervous on the black handle. his breathing quickened as he applied pressure, slowly, the surface of the apple remaining insistently unbroken.

the apple quivered with tension. steeling his nerves, draco applied the final burst of pressure needed; in one quick movement the knife slid deep into the apple's flesh. draco's eye followed a drop of juice which slid out of the cut. it pooled on the underside of the apple. draco's pupils dilated, and before he could stop himself, he had licked it off, tongue just barely missing the tip of the knife.

shivering from the sensation of the juice's sour flavour teasing the end of his tongue, draco withdrew the knife from the apple with a soft crunching sound. the cut was clean, straight, and unbroken; draco could not resist ghosting a finger over it, feeling the slight dip where the apple had been penetrated by the knife.

he instinctively clenched his long-nailed fingers into a fist as arousal overtook him; his eyelids fluttered shut for a few seconds.

spurred on by his desire, he plunged the knife in again, eagerly and faster than before, and completed the cut to form a triangular slice. he watched, mesmerised, as he pulled the slice out, slowly revealing more and more of the apple's pale inner flesh. he drowned himself in the dark pleasure he got from slicing into the apple, ruining its purity.

draco opened his mouth, lips parting in a hot seam, and slowly eased the apple slice in, restraining himself from biting down with difficulty. he hissed in excitement as the apple travelled further down his throat, pushed in by his own finger.

draco could feel the grotesque bliss building deep inside him, and he clenched his eyes shut. he was beginning to see white; the taste of the apple was filling his mouth completely. he was close; the apple was going to his the back of his throat any second; he shuddered in anticipation-

there was a bang. draco jolted with shock, eyes snapping open. a hideous silence seemed to stretch on forever as he stared in disbelief at the countertop in front of him.

the door had opened. from behind draco, a voice which chilled him and made his stomach drop fifty feet, said:

'draco… what are you _doing_?'


End file.
